Little Angels
by chizry
Summary: In response to a challenge. It's funny how parents always think little kids are angels, isn't it?


**Title:** Little Angels

**Disclaimer:** I promise CBS that their Las Vegas lab and characters will be none-the-worse for wear.

**Rating:** PG-13 (Only for swearing.)

**A/N**: I know the challenge says "a little girl/boy", but I couldn't resist the idea that came to my head. Hope nobody complains. I don't know much about Jaqui or Bobby, but I think I managed. This (I would hope) is AU. And here's the challenge:

1: a little girl/boy (up to you) is dropped off at the lab, by a  
babysitter, asking Judy to watch him/her.  
2: while there he/she terrorizes every labtech and CSI in sight  
without anyone noticing.  
3: Ecklie gets complaints about happenings at the lab, and discovers  
the little terror causing everything.  
4: Greg being the last one at the lab hears of the problems around  
the lab.  
5: Greg seeing the problem has a mix of feelings(up to you), then  
admits to everyone that the little terror is his son/daughter.  
6: what's everyone's reaction? What's Sara's reaction? What's Ecklie's  
reaction?  
7: MUST USE characters; Grissom, Cath, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Sara,  
Mia, Hodges, Jaqui, Bobby D., Ecklie, and Brass.  
8: MUST BE; Greg/Sara friendship ending up Greg/Sara  
9: please keep it PG-13 if you set the characters around the child,  
other than that any rating

--------

"Hi! Who are you?" Two small voices chimed in unison as Judy's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before her. She looked up to meet the older visitor in the face.

"I'm so sorry that this seems so unexpected, but these two belong to somebody who works here and I just had an emergency come up. Could you watch them for me?" The babysitter's face was apologetic but harried.

Nodding dumbly, Judy took note of the bodies that the two small voices belonged to as the babysitter walked away.

Twins. Oh, god forbid. And they looked no more than seven years old.

"Who are you?" The one on the right chirped.

Regaining a professional but motherly air, Judy smiled. "I'm Judy, and I'll be taking care of you two for a few hours. Who are you?"

"Alex."

"Her real name's Alexandra." The twin on the right scowled at her birth name. "I'm Andy."

"His real name's Andrew." The twins stuck their tongues out at each other. Judy smothered a laugh from the cuteness of it all.

"So, do you two know what your mom's or dad's name is?"

"Oh, Mommy doesn't work here. Daddy does!" Alex giggled, as if Judy should have known that.

"What's his name?"

Andy sighed, obviously annoyed at the question. "Daddy, of course! We only see him once a week."

So, their parents are divorced, Judy realized. "Oh, ok. Can you two wait in that room over there?" She pointed towards a rarely-used interrogation room, and handed them two coloring books and a box of crayons. "I'll get you when your dad comes in."

Two faces beamed happy but mischievous smiles. "Okay!"

--------

Unfortunately for Judy, coloring books didn't capture a child's attention for very long.

"Where's Daddy?" Alex stopped coloring the pink-and-purple dog she was working on as she asked her brother. "It's been ages!"

"Let's go find him!"

The two twins sneaked out of the interrogation room and past Judy's nose and went in search for their father.

--------

_BANG_.

Mia jumped and turned around to find that one of the mortars and pestles (with nothing in it, thankfully) fell off the lab table onto the tiled floor. Looking around, she saw no-one, so she turned back to the light microscope she was working at.

_CRASH_.

This time when she whirled around, the sound came from a whole set of glass test tubes. Or what used to a whole set of glass test tubes.

Shards of glass now littered the floor, glittering underneath the fluorescent lights. No-one was in sight. Getting a haunted shiver, she ran to go get Ecklie.

After cleaning up the mess with a broom, of course.

--------

Hodges placed a canister of pink fingerprint dusting powder next to the black video tape he was lifting prints from. Turning around, he went to find the fingerprint tape.

Ten seconds later, the powder was no longer there and he was calmly but frantically looking for it.

A few minutes and he found it next to his computer keyboard. Frowning, Hodges went back to the evidence and found that the fingerprint tape disappeared too.

Finding the tape underneath a few papers, he saw that the cup of coffee he had placed on his desk had moved right next to the video tape. And the fingerprint powder disappeared. Again.

That was the last straw, so fuming, Hodges stalked off to find Ecklie.

--------

Nick Stokes was very keen on making sure the five-minutes break he had would be enough to last him for at least another three hours. Placing his coffee mug on the counter, he opened the break-room refrigerator to find one Greg Sander's specially imported rich creamer.

After finding the coveted liquid and some sugar, Nick walked over to the counter and saw that his coffee was replaced by a jar of pink fingerprint powder.

"Okay, where'd my coffee go?"

--------

In another room, a very agitated red-head was past mad. The white walls of her office were covered in what could only be described as chicken-scratch crayon drawings.

Catherine Willows huffed and went off in search of a towel and some all-purpose cleaner. When she came back, she let out a scream of suppressed rage.

Whoever it was had dumped all the files from her desk unceremoniously all over the room floor.

--------

"So, the suspect's gun is a-" Bobby didn't hear the last of Captain Jim. Brass' words as he took a step out of the elevator, slipped and nearly crashed headlong into a flustered lab tech.

He ended up landing flat on his back, with the wind knocked out of him.

"Are you ok, Bobby?" A hand appeared in front of his face, and Bobby gratefully grasped it as Brass pulled him back onto his feet.

Ruefully looking at his stained clothes, the ballistics expert nodded. "Sure. What is that stuff?"

Brass bent down to take a closer look. "Coffee."

They heard Nick from just a few feet away exclaim in surprise. "What's my cup doing here?"

--------

Typing quickly on the computer to search for a fingerprint match on CODIS, Jaqui reached for a stack of papers that was laying next to her on the desk.

When her fingers touched nothing but cold steel, she diverted her eyes from the screen to find that the suspect info papers had vanished.

Looking down at the floor, she saw a trail leading out the door towards the locker room. Curious, Jaqui followed them.

--------

"Just what makes that little old ant think he'll move that rubber tree plant..." Grissom hummed as he got ready to take a shower.

Reaching for the lemon soap he always used after a dumpster search, he failed to notice the shadow that was standing outside his curtain.

Picking up the files as she went along, Jaqui didn't see the silhouette that was displayed on the white shower curtain in the locker room.

Opening the shower curtain, she screamed in shock as she revealed a half-naked Grissom standing there wrapped up in a towel.

In the next second, Jaqui had slapped a hand over her eyes and was fumbling for an apology. "Oh god, Grissom, I'm sorry, I didn't see you-"

"What were you doing?" Grissom struggled to gain control.

"Well, my papers had disappeared and then there was a trail of them on the floor so I followed them here and..."

Taking a step backward before running out of the locker room, she fled leaving a very red Grissom.

--------

Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle were rounding the corner to Mia's lab when two small bundles collided into their legs and fell.

"What the hell?" The dark-skinned CSI asked in bewilderment before receiving a dark look at Sara.

"No swearing in front of kids!" She pointed down at what appeared to be twin children.

"Who're the kids?"

Leaning down, Sara noticed that one of them had a skinned knee. No doubt from running straight into either her or Warrick. "What are your names?" She looked kindly at their frightened faces.

"A-A-Alex." Alex began to cry, and so did Andy.

Knowing how it felt, Sara wrapped them in a hug while Warrick stood their dumbfounded. Both Alex and Andy had quieted down almost instantly. Since when was Sara so good with kids?

"Let's go see Ecklie," the brunette CSI muttered and the pair held each child in their arms as they walked off to find the head of the department.

--------

"Someone made a mess of my lab!"

"Someone stole my coffee!"

"Someone stole my papers!"

"SOMEBODY RUINED MY OFFICE!"

Warrick and Sara were within earshot to know that the last was from nobody but Catherine. Upon knocking and opening the door to Ecklie's office, everyone ceased talking and stared at the group.

"Since when did you get Sara pregnant!" Nick finally burst out laughing. Sara blushed deep red while Warrick wasn't so amused.

"We just found them, man. They ran straight into us and well, here they are."

Ecklie was just as amused as Warrick. "To whom do these kids belong to?"

Another knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Greg Sander's face peeped through. "Uh...why is everyone here? Is there some impromptu party that I lost the invitation to?" Then he saw the two children peeping from behind Sara, and nearly dropped the box he was carrying. "Andy? Alex?"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"How do you know their names?" Catherine looked suspiciously at him with a hand on her hip.

Sheepishly looking around at the myriad of faces, Greg guiltily said, "They're mine."

--------

"So let me get this straight: you got drunk and knocked up some one-night stand?" Warrick was laughing now, while Catherine and Sara were far from entertained.

Greg shrugged. "Basically, yeah."

Accusingly, Sara said, "You say that like they don't matter." She looked through the glass windows of the interrogation room at the two children playing cowboy with Nick. Or rather, they were the cowboy and cowgirl and Nick was the horse.

"They do matter. It's just that I didn't really want them in the first place-"

"WHAT!"

"-but now they're the best things in the world to me," Greg finished hastily before the two female CSIs could have his neck.

"Hmph." Sara leaned back into her chair while Catherine took on her motherly side.

"You know better than that, Greg Sanders, to get some woman pregnant!"

"It's not like she didn't have some of the blame, too." He muttered.

"He's got you there, Cath," Warrick smirked.

"So what did my angels do?"

"Your angels?" Cath let out a snort of mirth.

--------

"They did all that?" Even though Greg looked sympathetic, Sara hear the amusement in his voice. "I'm sorry, Cath."

"You better be," the older CSI fumed.

Sara laughed at Greg's guilty face. "Lighten up, he didn't know that his two angels were such devils." She put sarcastic emphasis on the word 'angels'. Leaning over, she ruffled the CSI's hair and snickered as he tried to put his hair to rights.

"Yeah, we forgive you, Greggo. But I hope Hurricane Alex and Andy don't hit us again any time soon."

--------

"Greg?" Sara walked toward Greg and the twins as he was being smothered in hugs.

"Hm?"

"Just wanted to say hi to your angels," she grinned as she imagined the two children with little halos and wings. "So how are they?"

"Incredibly chastised right now. They know that what they did was a bad thing, right?"

"Right!" Alex and Andy chimed together.

"So what are their names again?"

"Alexandra and Andrew."

"Daddy! It's Alex!" Alex whined.

"It's Andy!" Andy protested.

Sara laughed. "Okay, Alex and Andy. How old are you?"

"Six! Except I'm older by four minutes," Alex said proudly.

"You're still little," Andy grumbled and his sister poked him hard in the ribs.

Greg released them from his hugs. "Thanks for finding them. And taking care of them. Everyone really thought that they were yours and Warrick's children?"

Fixing him with her most deadliest glare, Sara couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Strange."

With excellent timing, both twins piped up at the same time. "Maybe you can be our new mommy! Right, Daddy?"

Both Greg and Sara turned various shades of red. Sara was still sputtering when Greg finally regained his voice.

"Oh no, you two, Sara's just Daddy's friend, ok?" He shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his kids' knowing grins.

"Okay, daddy!"

Sara got control over her gaping mouth. "Yes, your daddy's right." She flushed again.

"Daddy's always right!" Andy and Alex gave each other playful grins and got an idea.

--------

"Andy! Alex! You let Daddy out this very minute!" Greg was banging hard on the laboratory closet door while Sara closed her eyes in disbelief.

She had to hand it to those kids; they could really pull great pranks.

"You didn't tell me that they were the world's-greatest-comedians, Greg," She muttered as Greg finally gave up and sat down next to her.

"Well, they do have my perfect genes, but I didn't expect them to use it against ME, of all people!"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Just PERFECT."

"We're not letting you or Mommy out until you kiss her, Daddy!" Andy's voice rang gleefully through the hollow wood door.

Turning bright red, Greg mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Sara turned her head inquiringly to face him.

"They've already stuck to calling you Mommy of all things."

A few minutes of silence passed before Sara spoke up.

"You know, just to get it over with, kiss me."

Greg gawked at Sara's brazen request. "What?"

"You heard me, Sanders. I want out of here, and the only way that's going to happen is if you kiss me, damn it."

"Language, Sidle. They're listening!"

Sara huffed in annoyance. "Well, get it over with so I can get back to my case!"

He admitted defeat. Leaning over her, he gave her a light kiss on the lips while Alex and Andy looked on happily through the window at the top of the door.

Two minutes later and the two CSIs were still kissing, except Sara was kissing him back, and now it seemed like Nick and Warrick were also at the window cheering them on.

When the pair had to come up for air, Alex turned the knob and the group outside were grinning ear to ear at the sight that was presented to them.

"Remind me to tell them how much I love them," Greg whispered in Sara's ear, and she laughed as he slipped an arm around his waist.

"You can start by cleaning their mess for them," Sara smirked as Mia, Hodges, Grissom, Jaqui, Catherine and Ecklie stood at the lab doorway with murderous look on their faces.


End file.
